1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat pipe, more particularly to a heat pipe having an elastic sealing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 4, a method for producing a conventional heat pipe 10 includes the steps of providing a metallic hollow body 11 with an open end portion 111 and an inner chamber, pouring a suitable amount of heat transfer liquid into the hollow body 11, and evacuating and sealing the hollow body 11. The sealing process of the conventional heat pipe 1 includes the following steps:
(A) pinching the open end portion 111 of the hollow body 11 by means of a machine tool 2 so as to close the open end portion 111 and so as to form a flattened sealing portion 112;
(B) cutting a top end portion 1121 of the flattened sealing portion 112 by means of a cutting machine 3; and
(C) sealing the heat pipe 10 by a spot welding process.
However, in actual use, the aforementioned flattened sealing portion 112 of the heat pipe 10 is easily broken due to an external force, thereby resulting in leakage of the heat pipe 10. Furthermore, the flattened sealing portion 112 increases the length of the heat pipe 10 so that the latter has a relatively large volume. Moreover, since the liquid is first poured into the hollow body 11 followed by the evacuation process, it is possible that some of the liquid will be drawn out such that the quantity of the liquid in the hollow body 11 and the quality of the heat pipe 10 cannot be accurately controlled. Additionally, the method for producing the conventional heat pipe 10 is somewhat complicated.